User talk:Tspkl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Callofduty4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowdemon137 (Talk) 04:32, March 19, 2013 Re:Images Yes you may :) --Callofduty4 (talk) 07:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I fixed the problem with being sent to the MLP wiki, sorry about that inconvenience. It might take some time to update though. :To use Template:R, use the following : , for example . There should be full documentation of how to use it on the template page. --Callofduty4 (talk) 19:36, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I see what you mean. Unfortunately you can't do it any other way - as far as I know only the R template permits that sort of behaviour. --Callofduty4 (talk) 21:31, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Admin rights Since you use this wiki a lot, I've given you admin rights - however I respectfully request that you do not delete any pages that exist at the moment. Feel free to protect your images though, especially if you want to use them on another wiki. --Callofduty4 (talk) 20:41, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds great. Have fun! --Callofduty4 (talk) 21:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Censor Hey Ts, have you set up chat JS/CSS correctly as shown in ? There are a couple of things you need to do before you add JS to chat to get it to fully work. --Callofduty4 (talk) 13:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it is a language error. Copy the code that is on MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message to MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message/es and it should work. I shall add this to my guide. --Callofduty4 (talk) 02:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::May I have permission to edit some MediaWiki pages to try and get it to work? --Callofduty4 (talk) 20:56, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::You are welcome :) --Callofduty4 (talk) 22:52, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bot Hello Ts :). I can give bot rights since I am a VSTF, but I am not permitted to unless it is to my own bot, sorry :c. If you would like bot rights for your own bot, you will need to use and ask Wikia. --Callofduty4 (talk) 11:50, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :There are no time limits for bots - those are only local policies. If you request a bot flag for your bot on es.mlp.wikia.com, it will be there for as long as you want. --Callofduty4 (talk) 19:43, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blocking Hey Tspkl, I am doing well thank you for asking and I hope the same for you :) If you are sure that the user is evading a ban, then it makes sense to block them. You could start a discussion with admins on your wiki to be sure of how situations like that should be dealt with. Hope this helps! --Callofduty4 (talk) 18:45, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, you are right, that would fall under sockpuppetry. --Callofduty4 (talk) 22:25, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bot Don't worry, you're not being a nuisance :) but I don't think AutoWikiBot or Pywikipediabot can do that. Sorry Tspkl :c --Callofduty4 (talk) 00:24, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Userrights Yes, you need to use Special:Contact and tell Wikia what you would like the new user group to be called, and what user rights you want it to include, and you also need to tell them if all admins can give/remove the group or just bureaucrats can give/remove the group. Hope this explains the process. Also I deleted that image, thanks for pointing it out :) --Callofduty4 (talk) 07:52, October 27, 2013 (UTC)